Wolverine and The XMen OC shorts: Annaliese
by MidnightSunshine21
Summary: YES! FINALLY GOT IT CORRECTLY SPACED! So this story is based on Wolverine and The X-Men, a favortie show of mine. Annaliese has grey eyes, something that I forgot to mention in this little diddy! I hope that you all really like this story! MidnightSuns21


Sunshine

The sun was bright and warm on my skin. And having my head on Forge's lap while we were relaxing with a nice picnic under our favorite tree at the institute made it all the more cozier. Forge just took an immense bite out of his turkey on rye sandwich. I could here him chew it up, swallow it, and have it go down his throat and into his stomach.  
>That part made me laugh a little bit, which made Forge look down at me and whisper into my ear, "Aawww, did a butterfly land on your nose?" I just laughed and Forge kissed me on my forehead. It was so sunny outside, Kurt and Skylar were playing in the pool, even Hank and Lilac were talking with each other at a near by table drinking coffee and…. playing footsie. Sandra was all alone though, sitting in a tree hugging her legs. I felt so bad for the poor girl, but at least Rogue knows what she's going through.<br>Forge must have seen that I was upset, because he said to me in a bit of a sly tone, " Do you know what your hair reminds me of?"  
>"No," I stated curiously, "what does my hair remind you of?" Just before he answered me, he brushed my rose colored hair out of my face and stated loud enough for Kurt to turn around from playing volley ball with Skylar, which made him get hit in the head with it "How far we've gotten ourselves into this heaven…"<p>

Teasing  
>"Hey, Annaliese," stated Skylar excitedly, "we're about to play truth or dare, you in?" I looked up from the book that I was reading and saw that Skylar, Lilac, Jean, Storm, and Kitty were all in there pajamas and Lilac had an old beer bottle in her hand.<p>

" Yea," I said playfully " I'll indulge myself in your guy's teenage pass time." Lilac looked at Skylar confused and then stated curiously "What does that even mean?" " It means she would love to play, even though she's being a stinker and teasing us about it."  
>I looked at the girls with an immense smile on my face, but the smile faded away when I noticed a few people were missing.<br>"What's wrong Anna?" questioned Jean " Oh, um," I stated with much worry in my voice "where's Sandra and Rogue?"  
>Storm gave me a sympathetic smile and said comfortingly " Sandra was feeling bad about something, so Rogue took her to go get some ice cream at the mall."<br>"Don't worry," said Lilac while putting her hand on my right shoulder ", Rogue will bring her back just in time to play this little love game with us!"

We all stared at Lilac for a moment until Kitty finally got the nerve to laugh and say teasingly while putting an arm around Lilac's shoulder "Thank goodness that you're dating a genius like Hank!" We all had a good laugh about that, except for Lilac .

Boredom  
>It was a Saturday night, and most of the X-men were on a bunch of missions. Only me, Forge, Skylar, Kurt, and Sandra were here, and we were hating every moment of it. We simply had nothing fun to do. Just then Skylar turned on the TV and put it on Glee.<p>

" Everybody here is being a bunch of fuddy-duddies, we need something fun to do!" Skylar then turned up the volume and we all found ourselves watching the little party animal dance to 'toxic' by Brittney Spears. She was even singing along with the kids on the show. She then pulled Kurt's tail and made him dance with her.

Watching them dance to that less than… appropriate song apparently gave Forge a few thoughts in his head, because he put down the contraption he was working on and started nuzzling my neck. I looked over at Sandra who was blushing like mad and trying to cover her eyes. I looked over into the direction that she was looking and saw that Kurt and Skylar were doing some pretty… sensual dance moves. So I walked over to Sandra, took her hand, and led her out of the room so that she wouldn't have to witness this PG-13 material.

Questions

" Where were you? Why did it take you so long to get home? Where did you run away to? Why don't you love me?" We all looked over to Hank's bedroom door and wondered why Lilac was yelling at Hank at 2:00 in the morning.

"I swear to God, how dumb is that girl." grumbled Logan under his breath. "Hey, be nice," stated Skylar, elbowing Logan in the stomach still half asleep ", everybody has more than a few arguments in every relationship."

"Oh really?" stated Bobby sarcastically " How many arguments have you and the elf had so far?" Kurt and Skylar looked at each and Kurt stated sleepily "Well, actually-"

"WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTION?" We all looked over at the door again, only this time, Jean and Scott were herding Sandra downstairs and into the garden. Me and Forge looked at each other, then at Skylar and Kurt.

"Well," stated Forge while putting his arm around my waist "I know where we're going." Forge then started leading me downstairs to the garden. When I turned around, I saw that Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, Storm, and pretty much everybody else were following us.

Kisses

"Soooooooooooooooooo…" stated Bobby awkwardly "this is pretty boring, huh?" I had to admit, ever since Logan had come up with the idea of a two person look out team to patrol the city in case of any possible threats, it has become the less popular task. I looked at Bobby and said sleepily  
>"Yeah, I guess it is…" Bobby was starting to get a little anxious, his foot kept tapping very rapidly on the concrete roof of the apartment building.<p>

"Is Forge a good kisser?" when I heard Bobby ask this, I nearly choked on my own soda "What?" "Is Forge a good kisser?" "Ummm… yea, I guess, why are you even asking me this?" "Well.." Bobby was starting to play with his thumbs ", I was kissing Sandra the other day and-" "Whoa! Back up! You were kissing Sandra?" "Well, yea, we're dating now, and she told me that Forge could probably kiss better than me, right out of the blue!" "Well, how well do you kiss?"  
>Bobby then got a smile on his face walked over to me, and, before I could react, kissed me! I pulled away quickly, and shoved him away from me. "Why the hell did you just do that, you sick person?" "Well, to get your opinion on the matter."<p>

I glared at Bobby, smacked my lips and said, "Well, you were a bit softer, but that's probably because you don't have a beard." I then turned around to look over the city, but not before I heard Bobby state, "Let us never speak of this again!"

Nerds

"Whoa! Skylar, look at this!" Forge and Skylar were looking at some parts for a machine that they decided to build together. I didn't realize that they were such technology whores.

"You know what we should do?" said Kurt curiously "We should make a big deal out of something that those two would never find interesting!" I agreed to Kurt's plan and tried to find something that Forge would find stupid. " Oh, Annaliese," stated Kurt while holding up a box of nerds, "they have nerds in sour now, isn't that fantastic?"

I looked over at Forge, who was still looking at the computer screen, but at least Skylar was looking "Why, yes, Kurt," I said with fake excitement in my voice, "it is quite fantastic!" I then popped one into my mouth and pretended to adore it's flavor. "Oh my God! This is amazing! It's positively orgasmic! Oh, yes, yes, yes, OH BIG DADDY, YES!"  
>Now Forge was looking at me instead of the computer. Forge then got up and took the box from my hand and threw it out of the window. "I'm the only thing that is going to do that someday!"<p>

Car Conversations

Me and Skylar had made a pit stop at a gas station on our way back to the mansion from another all night look out job. We were both pretty tired and hungry, so we decided to stop and get a few doughnuts and a couple cups of coffee to keep us awake. Skylar, or Mysteria, as she liked to be called on missions, always talked crazy when she was tired and asked weird questions.

Just when I was about to finish drinking my coffee, Skylar asked "Have you ever had sex with Forge before?" I was so surprised by Skylar's question that I both stopped the car at a complete halt and spit out my coffee on to the dashboard at the same time.  
>"Why would you ask that?" "Well," she said holding her coffee in her hands very tightly ", me and Kurt had talked about it before, but we are still not sure if we should or not, I just wanted to know if you've ever done it before."<p>

I looked at Skylar, then at my feet and said "Well Skylar, me and Forge have never done that before, but he has given me some very strong signals, but I still think that you and Kurt should wait a little while longer."

"Have you ever thought what it would be like?" "Yes, but I always seem to realize at the last moment that we aren't ready for it yet." Skylar then looked at me, gave me a smile, and said "Thank you."

SixPacks

It was a very hot day in New York, about 100 degrees or so. I loved days like these, due to my powers to control and create fire, but everybody else was not too fond of them. Forge was sweating like a dog, so I told him to take his shirt off, but he refused.

"C'mon you big baby, just take it off." "No." "Why not?" "Because then you'll tell me to take off my gloves and then you'll see my…" Forge looked down at his right hand, then bowed his head and closed his eyes. I looked at Forge for a moment, then walked over to him and took his shirt off by force.

"Hey, what the-" but before Forge could say anymore, I took off both of his gloves, held the robot hand in my hands and kissed the palm of it as well as the fingertips. Forge just stood their as if I had killed a man, but he finally relaxed and pulled me close to him. Forge then grabbed my right hand and placed it on his six pack and started moving it up and down the toned muscles of his stomach.

"Well," said Forge seductively "what do you say we make this scorching summer day just a little bit hotter?"

Future

The professor was telling us all a bit more about the future and what it has become. The man named "Apocalypse" sounds absolutely horrible. Putting so many poor mutants through torture. Xavier was telling us about how we turn out in the future. Wolverine is still the leader of the X-men and everything is pretty much the same, but a few things had changed.  
>Skylar and Kurt are married, Hank and Lilac have a daughter, and me and Forge…. Had a child of our own. He wouldn't tell us much about it, all he said is that both of them are very beautiful.<p>

Cuddles

The winter nights were always horrible for me, my powers would always grow weaker. I couldn't even start a little ember in a fireplace. Not even my most snug pajamas could help me get warmer. My head would always would start pounding from the first sign of winter. This is my first winter at the institute and people were starting to notice that something was wrong. Hank has offered to let me borrow Lilac's heating pad, but Lilac always gets mad and drags Hank out of the room.

"Annaliese, is something wrong?" I turned around to see Forge standing behind me with two cups of hot cocoa, one in each hand.

"Oh, um, yea, I'm fine, just a headache." "mmmmm hmmmm, try to light up that ember in the fireplace." I looked at Forge with shock in my eyes, and then I looked towards the fireplace and stretched out my hand in it's direction, but nothing dared happen.

"Yep" said Forge, "that's what I thought." I felt so ashamed that I couldn't even perform a simple task like lighting an ember in the fireplace. I could feel the corner of my lip start to quiver and I felt two tears stream down my face. Just then, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me, pick me up, and then place me back down onto somebody's lap.

"You know, I realize that you wouldn't tell me about this, but I already knew that it would happen, so I wasn't surprised." I looked up to see Forge looking at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. "But what does surprise me is that you're so upset about it, I mean, it's perfectly natural that you're going through this, especially with your powers, but don't be embarrassed, you're still the most beautiful thing that I've seen in my entire life…" Forge then grabbed a blanket from beside the couch and wrapped it around us while handing me a hot chocolate.

"Check this out." said Forge while pulling out a remote from his pocket. He pushed the middle button and the flames in the fireplace started up. "Forge…" I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, Forge then placed his hand on the side of my face, and as our faces grew closer together, I felt my body start to warm up again. Then, when we finally kissed.  
>Forge had kissed me roughly, but yet it was sweet, and soft. The fire nearly exploded with every moment of the kiss, until the flames almost escaped from the fireplace and Forge had to turn it off quickly. "Well," said Forge leaning close to me ", looks like you've gotten your mojo back…"<p>

Undergarments

"Why are we looking through Forge's stuff again, Annaliese?" "Because, Skylar, Forge has been acting weird lately, and I wanna find out why!" Forge had been smiling a lot and looking at me really weirdly, as if he were trying to hide something. So I decided to rummage through his bedroom for some clues as to what might be going on, but not without an accomplice.

"Well whatever it is, it's probably not in his panties drawer." Skylar was covering her eyes and pointing to the top drawer of Forge's dresser which was already half way opened. "Cover me Sky," I said cautiously, "I'm going in." I ran towards the dresser, opened the drawer, and starting dumping out all of it's well folded contents.  
>"Now let's see here, boxers, boxers, boxers, oh, we've also got some briefs, what else do we-" "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Skylar was covering her mouth and her face was turning red. "Skylar, what did you find?" "See for yourself…"<p>

I stood up, walked over to where she was looking and found something a little… wrong. "I've been looking for this for days!" I held up my silky, purple, and frilled brassiere. "Forge has a lot of explaining to do." "Well you know what you should do?" Skylar was looking at me with a naughty grin on her face

"No…" "You should steal a pair of Forge's underwear, then he'll get a taste of his own medicine!" I had to admit, it was a pretty funny idea, so I agreed to it. "Alright, now let's find the perfect pair of undies to steal from mister bra-napper."  
>I looked around until I spotted a pair of red briefs that looked to be a bit stretchy. I picked it up, grabbed Skylar by the hand, and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ended up taking them to my room and trying them on, myself. "Pretty cozy, I think that I'll keep them…"<p>

Nightmares

I woke up with my heart pounding and with me sweating like a pig. "I had the dream again, bro." I whispered to the golden locket in my hand with a picture of my big brother John in it. "But… what does it mean…?" I looked over at my alarm clock, which told me that it was 3:00 a.m.

"I need some air…" I got out of bed, but then remembered that I was in my white bra and frilly underwear to match. "Great," I exclaimed to myself, "the perfect time to have all of my clothes in the wash!" I then remembered that Forge had some spare t-shits lying around. I decided to make a break for it.

I opened my door, looked right and left, and then ran for Forge's room. I still had to be very quiet, though everybody was still asleep, Logan was a light sleeper, and I did not want to be the one to wake him up. When I reached Forge's room, the door was jammed. "C'mon, c'mon, Forge, Forge, open the door!"

Forge opened the door with his eyes not even opened yet, but got a rude awakening when I practically tackled him. "Quick!," I stated pushing him towards the door, "Close it! Close the door!" Forge darted to the door and shut it almost immediately. Forge saw my pajamas, got a sly grin on his face, and stated "I hope this means that you're ready to go all the way…" Forge started walking towards me with a bit of a swagger and put his hand on my hip and the other one on my rear.

"Actually, I just came in here to…" I couldn't just say that I was in there to borrow a t-shirt, that would be so rude ", I just came in here to… snuggle up with my favorite guy in the whole wide world…" Forge got a huge grin on his face, and then whispered into my ear so close the his lips were touching the inside of it "Well then, why don't you follow me over to the bed…"  
>Forge then took my hand and lead me over to his queen-sized bed, where he told me to lie down beside him. Right after I laid down, Forge covered us with his comforter and pressed his body extremely close to my body to where there were no gaps between us. "Well, looks like your getting pretty warm," Forge was rubbing my back with his robotic hand, which was making my spine tingle, but not in a bad way.<p>

"So, why don't you go ahead and tell me why you're really here…" "I, um, had a bad dream…" "Really, about what?" I looked away from Forge to hide my shame, until Forge lifted up my chin so that we could talk eye to eye "C'mon, babe, don't make me nuzzle it out of you."

Forge saw that I had closed my eyes, so he started to rub his face on my neck. It felt so weird, yet warm. "Alright, Alright, I'll tell you, it was about me standing in the middle of the institute naked!" Forge lifted his head and looked at me for a few moments, then he finally laughed his head off, he even fell out of the bed!

Smiles

Rogue and I were watching TV when late breaking news reported a child had been abandoned on an airplane and how further testing indicated that the child was a mutant. It reminded me so much of when my parents abandoned me on a ship going to America,

"We'll be right back sweetie, your father and I have to go get the tickets." "That's right sweetie, now stay here and don't move a single muscle! Do you understand?"

"Annaliese? Annaliese?" I turned my head to see Rogue looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face "What's wrong, little miss smiles?" Finally, I cried, letting my emotions pour out onto my face for everybody to see.

Babies

"I wanna have a baby…" We all looked towards Lilac sitting down at the table with tears streaming down her face. "But dear, we aren't even married yet! We can't have a baby now!" Hank was looking a bit worried, I think that he may have even mouthed "help me" to Logan. "I don't care Hank! I w-want a-a BABY!" Lilac was now fully bawling with her face buried in her arms on the table.

"Let's leave for a second…" Forge caught me by surprise when he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. "Good call, sexy…" I immediately covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said. Forge just looked at me for a moment, just as surprised.

"… What?," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing ", I thought guys liked it when girls called them sexy…" Forge kept staring at me in complete shock but finally said ", Ummm… yeah, we do, it's just, you've never really called me that before. I'm just a little surprised is all…"  
>We both were silent for a little while until Forge finally asked "Would you like to have a baby someday?" I looked at Forge like his head was the size of a pecan and stated "Yes, I would like to have a baby someday…"<p>

"I WANT A BABY, PLEASE, HANK!" We both looked towards the door to the kitchen and gave each other creeped-out looks and exclaimed at the same time ", Just not today…."

Battle-Zone

It was the heat of battle. The brotherhood was really pulling out all the stops. Domino was shooting at Sandra and Bobby, luckily Sandra was protecting both of them with golden armor that she made with her powers to adapt to any environment. Kitty, Hank, Lilac, and Skylar were trying to capture Quicksilver, but it wasn't working out. The others were just taking down Blob and Toad like they were nothing. Which left Avalanche for me.

Nobody knows this, but me and Avalanche had a "history" once. He found me on the street when he came over to America from Europe. He told me that he was a mutant as well. He also told me that he didn't care that I couldn't control my fire powers. He gave me a home, a pillow to lay my head on, and he also gave me a… lover. He loved me for who I was, much like Forge, except Forge never left me so that he could "Leave behind his old life to start a new".  
>"Well, well, well, look who decided to play on the wrong team…" We were standing right across from each other in the middle of a street and Avalanche was really starting to bug me, he left me behind, even though he told me that he would love me forever and would never leave me.<br>"I don't know, DOMINIC, who here was the one who was left to cry alone for who knows how long?" Avalanche snickered a bit then said slyly ",You always were a wildfire… tell me, are you still a lonely bachelorette who still can't seem to catch a break?" When ever I get really mad, my hair catches on fire, and right now, it was in flames.

",Actually, I happen to have a very nice boyfriend who will never abandon me and that I will someday have two beautiful children with, so HA!" "Oh, really? What's his name?" I just smiled at him and said "I'll tell you when you wake up…"

* * *

><p>So, people, first story, here, ever! Pretty dang excited about it! I pretty much just used this as an excuse to show you guys the increasingly different personalities of my OC's and the X-men. The genre is Wolverine and the X-men and if you keep reading these little stories before I really get down to business, you can read a brief description of the OC that each of these stories is about.<p>

Annaliese Allerdyce: Born in Australia, Annaliese's only friend was her older brother, John. But, when the discovery was made that Annaliese was a mutant, with the ability to control/manipulate fire, her parents abandoned poor Annaliese on a ship going to America at the age of only 13. Found seven years later by a man from Greece named Dominic, Annaliese found herself a home and a lover. But all that changed after six months in the relationship, when Dominic was recruited in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and renamed himself "Avalanche", due to his mutation. He left Annaliese much like her parents did, abandoned and alone. But things finally took a turn for the best when, at the age of 21, Annaliese saved the life of a young girl named Sandra and was asked to join the X-Men by Wolverine. Knowing no other home, Annaliese quickly accepted the offer. Soon after, Annaliese quickly took the codename of "Singe". But that is not the end of the story, Annaliese soon found herself falling for the main engineer on the X-Men known as Forge. They admitted their love for each other after Annaliese had a near death experience. Now, with love and pride in her heart, Annaliese will forever and always be a true X-Man for her entire life.

X-Men: Good Times


End file.
